


Sweet Dreams

by capchrisevaans



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capchrisevaans/pseuds/capchrisevaans
Summary: you have an interesting dream and Chris wants you to tell him about it
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 33





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)

Arms pinned above your head by one of his hands, his other hand is roaming your body. Gliding up your waist coming to a stop over your breast squeezing it firmly. He pinches your nipples between his finger and thumb, hard, causing a moan to come from you.

His entire body hovering over you. So close every now and then his skin brushes against yours, as his ruts in to you so hard your entire body jolts. His mouth so close to your ear you can feel his hot breath as his whispering sweet nothings to you. Telling you how good you feel, asking if you’re close, asking if you are going to be a good girl and come all over his cock. Wanting to edge you closer to your orgasm with every little word.

And it’s working.

You’re so close you can’t form any words, he’s enjoying every second of it. He loves how easy he can’t make you lose your mind. All you manage to do is moan and wriggle beneath him trying to help yourself along.

He can tell how close you are because he picks up his pace, pounding into you harder and faster than you ever thought was possible, you’re about to come.

Suddenly he’s gone. You are alone and it’s dark. You realise your eyes are shut. Opening them you are nearly blinded by the bright light leaking through the curtains. Throwing your arm over your face, trying to block it out until you have woken up properly. It’s them you remember, a feeling rushes over you as you realise it was just a dream.

Glancing over to the clock on the bedside table you see the time is 7:46. That’s late for you because you are usually up at 6 everyday. You go to stretch before you get up but you feel the bed shift behind you. Looking back quickly you are met with the most amazing sight. Chris. Laying on his side, head propped on his hand. His hair is messy and crazy, strands pointing in all different directions. Your eyes drift down seeing his bare chest, your eyes follow the trail of hair down his abdomen that disappears beneath the bed sheet that’s ruffled loosely around his hips.

Seeing him like this reminds you of the little dream you just had, you clench your thighs together remembering how real it felt, him deep inside of you, fucking you as hard as he could. You are drawn out of your dirty thoughts when he speaks.

“Morning sweetheart,” oh god, his voice first thing in the morning. Safe to say if you weren’t already horny you most certainly would be after hearing that.

“Morning,” you murmur in reply as he leans across placing a firm but sweet kiss on your lips. As he pulls back you see he has a massive smirk on his face.

“So,” he clears his throat before continuing, still with that stupid smirk on his face. “Were you having a good dream baby girl?”

Immediately heat rushes to your cheeks. “W-what? No. I-i don’t know what you are talking about.” You lie, Chris raises his eyebrow at you as if to say ‘really?’

Straight away you know he knows, but how? Can he suddenly read your mind, see into your dreams while you are asleep?

He brings his hand up to cup your cheek as he shuffles closer. You are both now laying on your sides face to face. He leans in rubbing his nose along yours.

“I heard you.” He speaks again, but it’s barely a whisper.

“W-what?”

“You were moaning-” he kisses you. “-my name-” kisses you again. “Wanna tell me what you were dreaming about?” He was teasing you. You threw yourself onto your back throwing your arm over your face embarrassed. Honestly you didn’t even know why you were embarrassed, he was your husband. If you wanted to have a dirty, kinky sex dream about him why the hell not.

You feel the bed shift again, before being covered by his body. Carefully he pulls your arm away from your face, before settling his weight on his own arms on either side of you, careful not to squash you.

“You know if you tell me maybe we could reenact it, see if I can make you moan like that again in real life.” He’s a cocky little shit. But you see the glimmer in his eye showing he means it and he’s up for the challenge.

“You’re an ass you know that,” you firming shove him but you aren’t even remotely strong enough for it to make him move, not that you really want him to.

“Come on Y/N tell me.” He pouts like a little child, “please.”

“Nope, it’s staying tucked in here.” You say tapping the side of your head.

“I’m sure I will get it out of you one way or another.” His mouth covers yours before you have the chance to say anymore.

Automatically your body grinds against his, you think he forgets as he spends the next hour making slow, sweet love to you. But he doesn’t forget, as he spends the rest of the day nagging you, begging you to tell him. Eventually you give in. Finally knowing your dream, Chris is determined, as spends most of the night reenacting it to the best of his ability.

As you lay in the aftermath you make a mental note to never not tell Chris about one of your dreams again.


End file.
